Making Her Happy
by Spotlight92
Summary: It's a one-sided Marski fic. Kowalski's POV. Please read. Then tell me if it's good!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

I want to know something. If you love someone and you care for someone, do you tell them? Sounds like an easy answer. But what if they love someone else? I just can't hold it in anymore. I guess I gave too much space for Einstein's theory of relativity. If I was to say anything, it would surely mess up my friendship with Skipper.

Marlene is the most ravishing creature this Earth could create. After I was rejected by Doris, I was pretty depressed. I would always go talk to her about my problems. And she listened. Even when I started getting technical. I slowly fell for her. I found this out when I saw her and Skipper walking alone and talking. My envy started to boil to the surface and I didn't know what was happening to me.

I did experiments and tests on myself. I never thought once it had to do with any type of emotion. Emotion wasn't even something I comprehended that much then. Not until I fell for Marlene. I see her everyday. She says _hi_ and walks on. Never an _I love you_ like i always dream about. Her cheery and lively attitude is bewitching.

I try to think of other things but she always pops up. All I do is listen to love songs and daydream all day. Marlene is every word I say and every breath I take but I can never have her. Her heart belongs to Skipper and she's happy that way. If I can do anything for her, it's that one thing that makes her most happy: Being with Skipper.

A/N: Nice right? Yea? So please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection

I jumped out of HQ that morning. I had finally revved up the courage to tell Doris my so called emotions. I had to do this on the down low because Skipper didn't like us having female interactions much.

I walked to the far side of the zoo. I made my way to the dolphins. The sound of her sweet voice over took me. I called to her and she stuck her head out of the water.

" Hi, Kowalski! What's up?" I smiled at her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," She looked at me with curiousity. "I... um..." I thought for a minute. "I have 'the hots' for you," She just stared at me. She then burst into laughter.

"Wait, you like me?" She was stilfiling a laugh. I nodded slowly. More laughs. "Kowalski, your a penguin! I'm way smarter!" She continued laughing. I hated her then and I left. How dare she! I was crushed and shocked by her blunt attitude.

I walked into HQ and locked myself in the lab. I was wondering if there was actually 'love'. I guess Skipper had enough and knocked on the door.

"Kowalski! Open this door!" Skipper yelled. Doing as I was told, I opened the door. Skipper flipped in and searched around. "Do anything mysterious lately?" Skipper asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Skipper, I'm just hurt," Skipper looked at me

"Hurt, how?"

"I don't know, Skipper. It's not physical, but I still feel pain,"

" It's heart break," I looked at him.

"Heart break? That's inpossible, Skipper. The heart is an involuntary muscle..." Skipper shook his head.

"Heart break is when you are rejected by someone you love," He looked tired.

"I think I have heart break then," Skipper looked at me.

"Talked to Doris?" I nodded. "Kowalski, I don't have anytime for your mushy, gushy heart break. If your going to be sensitive, talk to the females," I stood up and got out of HQ. He was right. I needed to talk to someone and that person was Marlene.

A/N: I decided to continue! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Smiles

A/N: Next chappie! Hope you like it!

I arrived at Marlene's habitat and knocked.

"Who is it?" She answered in a sugary sweet voice. "It's Kowalski," I answered with a monotone. She walked opening in her cave and gave a shocked look.

"Wow, you knocked! Come in!" I walked in and looked down at my flippers. "What brings you here?"

"Skipper told me not to be in HQ with my feelings of... heartbreak," I hesitated on the last part. I still wasn't sure what that was suppose to be. Marlene walked over to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She placed a paw on my shoulder, patted it twice, and gestured for me to sit.

"It all started when I went to talk to Doris,"

"Oh yea your crush!" Marlene said.

"Yea," I said glumly, "She laughed at me," Marlene's smile turned into a dissaproving frown.

"Oh, Kowalski. I know it hurts but there are plenty of fish in the ocean, right?"

"Which ocean are you referring to? Is it the Atlantic? We inhabit the shore near the Atlantic. What species of fish?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Marlene smiled slightly.

"Kowalski, it a figure of speech. It means that there are other girls there," I looked at her.

"That makes sense," She smiled wider. "But it doesn't make me feel better," She patted my back and looked out of the cave. The sun was already about to set.

"Tell you what? We can talk tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the cave.

"Bye, Marlene. Thank you for the talk," She shot me another smile as I walked away. That day ended better than I would have ever thought possible and the funny thing is that I didn't know why.

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you feel indifference? Just tell me with a loving review! :D 


End file.
